vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura (Maou-sama no Machizukuri!)
Summary Aura is a Ancient Elf, an S ranked monster created by the Creation Demon Lord Procell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, higher with Jade Wind’s Garment Name: Aura Origin: Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Ancient Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can see the flow of magic power), Clairvoyance (Clairvoyance gives her great kinetic vision that allows her to see clearly from far away), Information Analysis (Can see through all secrets of magic), Statistics Amplification (Can amp her movements), Precognition (Can see the world one moment in advance), Resurrection, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Can use all magic attributes except fire), Dimensional Travel (Her wind can cross dimensions), Flight, Longevity (Is from an extremely long lived race), Invisibility (Can bend the visible light in her surroundings to make herself invisible), Enhanced Senses (Can attune herself with the wind thus she is able to perceive the state of things wherever there is wind. Has X-ray vision and can see spirits), Expert Marksman (Knows how to use long-ranged weapons), Supernatural Luck (Possess a high stat of an A+ rank in luck), Forcefield Creation, Can suck out all the oxygen in the surroundings and also increase the oxygen in the area for the enemy to experience oxygen intoxication, thus rendering them unable to fight, Law Manipulation (Magic is the changing of the laws of the world through the application of one’s magic power), Light Manipulation, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can resist the Darkness Dragons Fear skill which causes their target to feel fear and can even cause instant death), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction (The chances of success of the Dark Roar skill of Abyss Howls which cause the body of its target to be stiffened and weakened, is halved for Monsters of A rank and above), Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can resist strong aphrodisiacs, muscle relaxants, mind enhancers, and hallucinogen) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Comparable to Ruhe who created a storm when she was far weaker), higher with Jade Wind’s Garment (Far superior to before. The primordial wind is the breath of the planet itself) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Far superior to the Avalon Ritter's which can move at over 3x the speed of sound. Can further boost herself with her wind) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small City level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers (Can attack people 5km away) Standard Equipment: *'Durandal EDAM-01:' A large high-powered anti-material rifle whose purpose was to shoot even through armored vehicles. Her rifle was modified by Rorono the Elder Dwarf through technical and magical means as much as possible so that it may have even higher capabilities to the point that it was ridiculous. Intelligence: All of Procell's monsters are highly intelligent. In addition as the Personification of the Planet, Aura knows everything there is to know about nature. Weaknesses: Using Jade Wind’s Garment leaves her completely exhausted afterwards. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jade Eyes:' A skill which allows the user to see through all the secrets of magic. Its lower ranked skills, clairvoyance, spirit vision, future vision, and X-ray vision are incorporated into this skill. *'Personification of the Planet:' A skill which allows the user to use all magic attributes except for fire. If the corresponding attribute is within the surrounding, receive an enhancement (Large). Allows the user to be synchronized with the spirits of the dead. *'Divine Protection:' A skill which enhances all stats (Medium). Revives the user upon death but the skill is consequently lost. *'Ruler of the Wind:' The Highest Order Wind-type Skill. It gives the maximum enhancement to Wind attribute magics. *'Shooter of Magical Bullets:' Enhances the power and the accuracy of all offensive projectiles (Large). *'Jade Wind’s Garment:' The power to wield the primordial wind, the breath of the planet itself. However, the primordial wind isn’t something Aura makes, rather it is a power she borrows from the planet. The burden of using the power of the planet is simply too much for any individual. A high-level S rank elf like Aura was no exception. In fact, it is only because her extremely high affinity with the wind and the planet—represented by her three skills, of the Planet, Protection, of the Wind—that she is only left exhausted and out of action after using such a power. If another monster was somehow able to wield that power, their brain would have been fried out, consumed by the wind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Elves Category:Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Water Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Law Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users